


Minor Injury, Overprotective Bucky

by rae_is_typing



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Being picked up against one's will, Crutches, Explosions, Injury, medics, sprained ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_is_typing/pseuds/rae_is_typing
Summary: Anonymous requested: Hi! I was wondering if you could do a fem!teen!reader where she gets injured on a mission and the whole team freaks out and they are all super protective of her after, especially bucky because he sees her as a little sister? Thanks!





	Minor Injury, Overprotective Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this ain't my best work. I know this is an excuse, but im on a trip w/o WiFi so I wrote this super fast on my phone. I'm so sorry :(

You really didn't hurt yourself that badly. Bucky was just overreacting. 

The mission was simple: get a file from an active HYDRA base and skedaddle before you got yourself hurt. 

Easy, right? 

Apparently not.

You jumped off the Quinn Jet (with a parachute, thank you very much Mr. Barnes) and landed several yards away from the base. 

You abandoned the parachute and began to run to the base. You sprinted through thicket and trees, humid summer heat coupled with the natural atmosphere of the location meant you were already dripping sweat. 

You slowed to a jog and eventually to a stop behind a large tree as you reached the base.

A few unsuspecting HYDRA agents were surrounding a few vehicles, examining them and talking. Guards stood at the door in the south entrance and others along the fence. 

You bit your lip, slowly creeping along the tree line until it was safe for you to start running again. 

You broke into a run, taking care as to not make a ton of noise. You managed to make your way to the east entrance where it was significantly less guarded.

One guard sat by the entrance, one leg folded over the other and his hat covering his face. His head was tipped back. 

You smirked. Score. 

You jogged to the entrance. The steel door towered above you. You looked at it, bit your lip and took a step back. There was a small black box sitting on the wall by the gigantic door. You looked back to the guard, spotting an ID badge.

You held your breath as you reached for the badge, making as little noise as possible. As soon as the cool plastic badge met your skin, you paused. He squirmed in his seat, adjusted his hat and settled. 

You let out your breath and went back to stealing the idiot's badge. You unclipped it and shot back to the door. You held the bagel to the box. No sound was made as the door opened. You slipped in and opened the digital map Stark had given to everyone. 

You needed to head back to the southern part of the base to retrieve the file in question. You looked around, spotting a vent. 

"Fri, are the vents safe?" You whisper, beginning to pull of the cover.

"Yes. They are safe to move through." Friday responds after a moment. 

After you pull of the metal cover, you army crawl to the southern part of the base.

Your elbows hurt as you crawled to where you were supposed to be. There wasn't a semblance of a doubt in your mind that they'd be bruised when you were getting your mandatory post-mission check up by the medics. 

"You are in the right location, Y/N." Friday's automated voice range through the comms. "There is a cover a few feet in front of you." 

"Thanks, Fri." You grunted, continuing to the vent cover.

"Anyone below me?" 

"Negative."

You kicked out the cover and slid out of the vents. The only thing in the room was a huge system of monitors filling the area. You dashed towards them, immediately beginning to hack them.

The only reason your were on the team was because of you ability to hack into any machine that was put in front of you. It was your superpower. 

Halfway through your task, you heard a crash, gunshots and yelling.

"Shit, shit, shit!" You snap, typing quicker. You thrust the flash drive into the computer system and begin uploading the file. The yelling got louder and the gunshots didn't stop. It was getting closer to you. Your hair stood on end as you urged the file to upload at a faster pace. Soon enough, a large boom resounded through the base and the floor shook. 

"Y/L/N! Get outta there!" You heard Clint yell.

"The file's almost uploaded!" You tell back. It was at 98%. 

"How much longer? This place is going to blow soon, kid!" 

"Like, a few seconds." You say, already gripping the end of the hard drive. As soon as it hit 100%, you yanked it out and sprinted to the nearest exit with Friday's guidance.

You got out just in time for the place to be blown to smithereens. The impact of the blast sent you flying. You landed on your ankle and instantly felt pain shoot up your leg. Your body slammed on the ground, effectively knocking the air from your system.

You clutch your foot and clench your teeth to keep from screaming out in pain.

"Y/N? Come in!" Clint's worried voice rang in your ear. "Y/N!"

"I'm alive. But in pain. My ankle- I don't know what happened. I don't think I can walk." You manage to bring out, tearing up a little bit. 

"Okay. Barnes is on his way to you. Did you get the file?"

"Yeah, I got it." 

"Good job, kid. Hang tight, help is coming." 

You press two fingers around your ankle, checking for any broken bone. You couldn't feel any tell tale signs of a fracture. Biting your lip, you manage to scoot a couple feet back to rest against a tree. 

Bucky came within the minute, face masked by his suit. He said nothing as he picked you up and began to run to the jet. You press your face against his chest and let yourself cry a little. The jostling didn't help your pain at all, and the throbbing just got worse. 

Everyone was waiting on the Quinn Jet for the two of you. Bucky placed you gently on one of the cots. Bruce managed to roll up your panteg enough to reveal your now swollen ankle. He made a face while.checking it out. You wince sharply, tensing up. 

"This looks like a really bad sprain. I'll order an x-ray for it as soon as we get back. Here, take this. It'll help with the pain and swelling." He placed two white pills in your hand and gave you a water bottle along with it. You take it without fuss.

"Thanks. Here's the file." You pass him the hard drive. 

You lay back in the cot. The pain wore off, as did your adrenaline. You only meant to close your eyes for a moment, not the rest of the trip. 

Jostling woke you up. 

"Buck?" You ask, rubbing an eye. 

"Hey, doll. You got yourself pretty hurt back there." 

"I didn't mean to fuck my ankle up." You frown, indignant. "You can put me down. I'm sure I'm fine."

"Not happening, kid. Stevie's told me that too many times."

The medics took their time when examining you. The results came back, and Bruce was right. It was just a really bad sprain. 

"Alright, Y/N. Ice it a few times a day, elevate it and get some rest. Take some ibuprofen for pain and swelling. Come back if the pain gets worse." 

You nod. "Thanks."

The medic smiles. "Here are some crutches,"

You take them and hobble to the conference room where everyone else was debriefing. 

"Where do you think you're going?" 

You turn your head to see a freshly showered Bucky crossing his arms with an eyebrow cocked.

"The debriefing."

"No you're not. You are going straight to bed, young lady." 

"Excuse me?" You laugh. 

"You heard me. Bed."

"I'm going to the debriefing." You turn back, hobbling forward the best you could.

"Alright, c'mon." He easily catches up to you. He put his hands on the crutches, pulled one away and picked you up. 

You squeaked and threw your arms around his neck. "Put me down!" 

"Nope. I'm gonna come down later and grab these for you so you don't have to worry bout a thing, doll. You're resting."

"No," you say, pushing against his chest, surely looking like a toddler throwing a fit. Bucky chuckles, continuing to your room.

"Rest first. You need to get better."


End file.
